Arrange Marriage
by KingRaptor582
Summary: Bloom the Great Dragon came to Olympus to ask Zeus and Poseidon permission for to claim Percy Jackson as her champion and in hand of marriage to her and other women in different pantheons that got crush on him. The all the girls don't want to marry him for fame but for love because they got same thing he has is Loyalty and will protect their families as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Arrange Marriage**

 **Percy Jackson and The Olympians Multi-Crossover**

 **Chapter 1: A Surprise Vistit and Plans for Percy Jackson**

 **Olympius Throne Room after the war with Gaea**

 **The Gods has their usually arguments except for Athena who was been ignoring Poseidon and just reading a book trying ignoring everything and ready go home to her immortal husband Tommy Oliver and their three teenage halfling daughters Emily, Melody and Olivia who are half power ranger and half goddess. Plus, the rest of Olympians except for Hestia doesn't know about this mostly Zeus, Hera, Artemis and Aphrodite and also, Athena is staying little longer because of Bloom coming here for a surprise vistit that she knows about to.**

 **"Athena, why are you ignoring my questions that I ask you?" Ask Poseidon with an raise eye brow.**

 **"Hmm. I'm sorry what was the question?" Ask Athena as she took her eyes off her book and look up at Poseidon.**

 **Sign "I have been noticing and others know about this, that you have change a lot past 17 years and you look different. It's like you don't want to be here anymore unless it's an emergency. Why is that?" Ask Poseidon that he been noticing this since back in 98' that Athena acting different and starting to change and he even noticing that Athena never stay her tempal anymore and being nice to his son Percy. Athena wasn't shock about this question that Poseidon ask because she knew one day that this will come and she about to answer him until she saw a magical portal appeared middle of the floor and a girl with fire red hair appeared after the portal disppeared.**

 **"WHO DARES ENTER THRONE ROOM OF THE GODS!" Thundered Zeus as he got his thunder bolt at the ready just in case if this person try attack.**

 **"Zeus you better put that toy of yours down before I use my dragon fire bast destroy it without you knowing it was gone." Said Bloom is 21 years old with ocean blue eyes and fire long red hair, her clothing blue dress shirt and black dress pants and 3in red hill boots. Bloom is the reincarnation of the Great Dragon herself and she became immortal and gain her memories back after she turn 18 and she been single since she find out that bastard Sky is a lier and cheater and she dethrone and band him rest of his life that he never return to the throne because she put her sister Daphne and Daphne's husband Thorn as the next King and Queen of Ekrakion.**

 **"Lady Bloom! I didn't know it was you, please I beg of you don't destroy me for my idoitic way and rude behavior. I am very sorry! I did keep peace treaty updated every year! Please I don't want to faded." Said Zeus as grow down to his human size and bow down on his hands and knees to beg for his life.**

 **"Zeus! Get your ass off the floor and act like adult for once because you emparessing yourself to everyone." Said Bloom with an grin on her face and saw everyone was laughing at Zeus for his foolishness. Zeus did listen get off the floor with a red face and he is very frighten of Bloom because of what happen 6,000 years ago of his own mistakes.**

 **"I came here not because of the peace treaty that you caused Zeus but something else that me and other pantheons had predicted that I need started on before it happens." Said Bloom.**

 **"Like what Lady Bloom?" Ask Hera.**

 **"I like to claim Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and hero of olympus as my Champion and arrange marriage for him to marry me and each women of different pantheons and even mortal women that I know of that I can turn them immortals as well." Said Bloom as saw everyone except for Athena was shock.**

 **"DO WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Yelled Aphrodite.**

 **"And why not? It's because that you want percy for yourself that pissing me and others off, you bitching whore!" Said Bloom with the fire ignited in her eyes that caused them flash red that means she is pissed off.**

 **"Why you little bitch?! You dare say things to a love goddess and I will make your life like a living hell!" Yelled Aphrodite as everyone just shake their heads because Aphrodite so dense and stupid and they knew she just make an enemy and death warrent towards a Great Magical Being who is same level as Lady Chaos.**

 **"Aphrodite, have you forgotten who I AM!" Said Bloom as she starting to glow firey red and change into a God size Great Dragon that her whole body is fire and her eyes glowing yellow orange. The Great Dragon strike at Aphrodite and while the others move out the way, Aphrodite was so scared that she couldn't move and the dragon's claw back hand her straight towards the back wall of throne room. When Aphrodite hit the wall that she was knock out cold and fall on the ground without moving a single inch and The Great dragon use her fire breath destroy Aphrodite's throne in one shot that it was nothing else left but ash.**

 **"Does anyone else got anything say in this matter?" Said Bloom in a warning and threatening tone as she change back into her human form and rest of the Gods and goddesses shake their heads so they won't get on her bad side except for Zeus who already was on her bad side.**

 **"Good. Now, Aphrodite is no longer a Olypmpian because of her throne is destroyed so she minor Goddess, so basicly that Hestia the Goddess of hearth and Family is now got her throne back. So make sure you spread of the word towards her children and everyone else of what happen here." Said Bloom as everyone nodded their heads and you hear Aphrodite groan in pain and starting wake up and a throne made out of fire appeared and replaced Aphrodite's. The Hearth started going crazy and lite up that Hestia in eight old form come out of it with a acting confuse look on her face.**

 **"What is going on here?" Ask Hestia.**

 **"Ah Hestia, good to see you my old friend that there somethings happen that I currently done it because of Aphrodite forgotten her place and I dethrone her and gave it back to you that is rightfully yours from the start." Said Bloom as saw Heastia smiled and didn't ask because she knew that Heastia was watching whole time and she saw her walking towards her throne by changing into her god size form and sat in it with a smile on her face.**

 **"Now then, with your permission Zeus and Poseidon that I can enter Camp Half-Blood and claim Percy as my champion and I would like ask him to married me." Said Bloom.**

 **"But how many women does he have to married besides you? and who is will be main wife? and why?" Ask Apollo with jealousy and envy that Percy going married a lot of women that are powerful and close friends towards Bloom.**

 **"The first question is TOP SECRET that you will never know. The Second and Third is Me and Percy's Real Girlfriend who is not that sluttie bitch Annabeth Chase because of Athena trying to protect Percy from and I had a vision that she will cheat on Percy with another demigod that got an hugh ego that can mess a up quest or misstion that you give them. Percy's Real Girlfriend is Tara King of Meddleton, Co and best friends with Kim Stoppable, Bonnie Stoppable, Yori Stoppable and Ron Stoppable. So he will married her and me first and then the others like few demigoddesses and Goddesses except for Athena. Plus, he is same as me very loyal and care about family and friends and would do anything protect them." Said Bloom as she saw them got them even more shocking except for Athena who was waiting for it that because she like to show her daughters towards Zeus who didn't know that he is a grandpa now.**

 **"Wait a minute. I understand about Aphrodite but why not Athena because I waiting right moment to tell Percy that I got crush on him since he save me from holding up the Sky for me. Even three of my hunters: Thalia, Pheobe and Atalanta got a crush on Percy that I know about and don't blame them. But why not Athena?" Ask Artemis as she saw Apollo look at her with a brotherly protective stare. Zeus gave her a smile and 'I knew it' look. Hera, Demeter and Heastia gave her 'you aren't the only one' look. Hermies, Aries, Hephaestus and Mr. D was in shock. Both Bloom and Poseidon chuckly because they knew Artemis is in love with Percy.**

 **"Because I am already married." Said Athena with a proud smile on her face.**

 **"DO WHAT?!" Yelled everyone except for Bloom and Hestia and for Aphrodite that she just woke up and heard of what Athena said and she felt that her powers change from a Olympian to a Minor because her foolishness and her throne of power is destroyed. But that going change again because of the plan that she, Bloom and other Goddesses put together to find the God who turn into a demigod to try to ruin Percy's life.**

 **"To whom you are married to? and When? and Why?" Ask Poseidon because he cares about Athena as his own daughter that Zeus never take care of her when she come out of his head.**

 **"My name is no longer Athena but as Athena Oliver and my husband is Tommy Oliver who is former MMPR Green Dragonzord, White Tigerzord and White Falconzord ranger and Red Zeo number five ranger and 1st Red Lightning Turbozord ranger and now know as the Black Brachozord Dino Thunder Power Ranger. It was back in 94 that I want to go to school learn new things on hand than in books and that is when I met Tommy that he is same my little brother Percy. Me and Tommy been dating for three years and got married and we have three daughters are half Power Ranger and Half Goddess and even having another one on the way. Even thou me and Tommy was dating that Zordon gave them immortaly in secretly after they turn into Power Rangers and gave me a morpher change into Grey Stegosaur Ranger. Plus, there is no more demigods after we got married and so Annabeth was last child." Said Athena with smile.**

 **Zeus slide off of his throne with a goofy smile on his face and mumble about that he is a grandfather and father in law to a most powerful and legendary Power Ranger in the world. He knew one day that one of his daughters and his older sisters will fall in love another person in a different Pantheon that he couldn't stop it.**

 **Poseidon was in shock for a moment then he got off of his throne walk to Athena and hug her and said to her that he knew Athena is claiming his son Percy as her little brother since the day he retrieve Zeus's bolt and he is happy for her to find her true love of her immortal live.**

 **Hera was purly in shock that her own step daughter found a husband without asking permission from her or Zeus because she knew one day it will happen and it did and she wasn't mad at all but little hurt she didn't know that she is a grandmother towards three DemiRangers*and another one on the way. Hera felt tears of joy come out off her eyes and she knew that she in the arrange marriage as well because she secretly divorce Zeus before the second titian war and she got a crush Percy ever since they met during the Winter Solace after he rescue Artemis.**

 **Artemis and Demeter was freak out but they got over it and squealing in joy that their sister/niece was married and happy for her because they thought they are only eight Goddesses got a crush on Percy and felt for Athena that only one don't got a crush o r fall in love but they thought wrong. Artemis did dislike the Power Rangers but that change when she, Thaila and the hunters counter one of Prince Vekar's Monsters and X-borgs well you could say didn't go well because she did try use her God powers and her divine form but didn't effect monster nor the x-borgs it just nock them down slowly. On bright side that Gosei been watching and he send the Super Megaforce Rangers defeat them and she sallow her pride and thank them but in return she got her ass chew out by the rangers, Gosei, her hunters, Prince Vekar and Zeus. For Demeter that she fell for Percy when he help her two twin daughters Katie and Miranda Garner on their garden and birthday and plus, he help her, Persephone's and Hades's relationship. So Kate, Miranda, Persephone fall for Percy as well and Persephone told Hades about it and Hades understands because he knew that from the start so they divorced secretly because they don't want anyone knowing and Persephone kept an eye on Percy because she knew that Annabitch is cheating on him, so she decide to get other Goddesses to go dates with Percy cause he knew that bitch was cheating ever since he disappeared and after the second Giant war.**

 **Hephaestus was impress with Aphrodite got remove from power that he already divorce her without her knowing and already dating a another Goddess name Tyche and he is happy for his aunt got her throne back and for Percy that one of his Demigod daughters name Nyssa got a crush on Percy and he told her gather other girls that got crushes him to take dates so he can forget about that Athena's spawn.**

 **Hestia is happy about her niece who is very happy with a good husband and three daughters and she is also very happy that she going be in the arrange mariage towards her secret crush Percy Jackson and you could say she been having wet dreams almost every night because there is a golden blush appear on her face.**

 **Hermes were shocked and happy because his favorite sister is happy married and there no more demigods of Athena and now she is very protected from perverted Gods like Ares.**

 **Dionysus was in shocked but happy that his sister was married and little disappointed that he wasn't invited to wedding so he can drink all the wine he wants.**

 **Ares underhand that he is very pissed that he was going some fun with Athena when she was not looking but now Athena is married and very well protected because of her husband Tommy Oliver and of course that she is best friends with Bloom and other deities. Plus, he is very pissied that his girlfriend Aphrodite is dethroned and now a minor Goddess that he going to dump her very soon and go after Percy and hurt him because Ares think that Percy is getting all the girls including his own daughter Pheope the second Lt. of Artemis's Hunters who had crush on Percy cause of the sword fight that they had when she wanted revange on Percy of Zoe's death.**

 **Apollo was beyond pissed because his twin sister got crush on Percy then now Athena is married to a Power Ranger that he don't like because some cities are protected by a energy shield and that he couldn't get in because he knew there are beautiful girls that he couldn't get to. Now he found out that Percy is getting married to how many women that are in different pantheons and the women that Bloom knows because he want them and he already knows which demigod was Annabeth cheating on Percy with and he was the demigod who Annabeth cheating with and he is getting her pregnant soon that destroy Percy's relationship with Annabeth. Apollo doesn't don't know that Aphrodite, Hera, Artemis, Demeter, Heastia and Athena was looking at him with a dangerious glare and anger, because they finally caught count the culprit when they met and plan to capture the sicko.**

 **Aphrodite finally woke up from the attack as they planed because she knew something very strange about the demigod that Annabeth seeing with when Percy disappeared and came back from the Giant war and she knew Athena seeing someone that she didn't know about that got her in a shocking surprise and make her happy for her one reason. The other reason is that she like have happy relationship with Percy because she did go on a date with him and told him how she feels cause she does got crush on him when he told her 'that he like a girl is more beautiful without make up and without sexy clothies.' That got her shock and concern because she never thought about it and it got her thinking to change, and also that she did. Plus, she does know that Hephaestus divorce her in secretly and she already dump Ares without that idiot knowing he was dumped because he cares about blood, war and himself thats all and she was sick of it. Finally, the plan that she and other goddesses plan with help of Athena who told them Bloom is coming for a vistit to get permission to claim Percy as her Champion and arrange marriage to married different women that finally sprong. Because Athena told Bloom about plan while back and she agree with it and the first part of the plan was to find which god: Ares, Apollo or Hermes was the one who change into a unknown demigod is wrecking Percy's and Annabeth's relationship and got the nerve mess up the quest with his ego and prove he is better than Percy and proving that Annabeth is untrustworthy to be with Percy cause of her fatal flaw Hubris or Pride. They knew Zeus wasn't the one because he isn't dumb enough mess up a couple relationship and he almost cause a war 6,000 years with Bloom and the six deities that he don't want another because Poseidon is more stronger than him. Second part of the plan is catch the culpirt by let Aphrodite get mad at Bloom for making arrange marriage towards Percy to married different women different pantheons and the women that Bloom know of and to see which one of the three is the culrpirt and kill him of what he did. They figured was Apollo because he is careless of his man whoring ways and that he has a lot of children that he goes around ruin all the women's relationships, so you better get ready Apollo because your funeral is coming quickly.**

 **"I'm sorry Daddy didn't tell you sooner because I was protecting my children and husband from this." Said Athena as she saw Aphrodite secreting drawing her dagger out of her pants leg walk up to Apollo quietly because she knew why to.**

 **"I'm not mad at all sweet heart but little disappoined and above of all I am very happy because I AM A GRANDPA for crying out loud and I knew one day one of my favorite daughters and sisters will fall in love cause I won't stop it at all!" Said Zeus with a wide smile on his face that will make Apollo jealous even more and everyone expect for Ares and Apollo nodded their heads in a agreemet that make Athena and Bloom happy more. Poseidon saw Aphrodite behind Apollo's throne with a dagger in her hand that got him very alerted and about say something until he saw Hera look at him and gave him a silent message that said 'Apollo is the demigod who ruin Percy and Annabeth's relationship and Annabeth was untrustworthy around other men.' That got him mad but he is wasn't only one saw this and hear this as well as Zeus, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus and Hades who just appeared that he got a message from Bloom that she need him come up to Olympus for a meeting.**

 **"Don't move or I'll cut your throat, Apollo or aka demigod name Bryan." Said Aphrodite with charmspeaking that got Apollo obey, tense and nervus at sametime because he got caught at red-handed and he can't move because of a knife (the blade color redish yellow is made out of the flame of Dragon Fire that is deadly make a God or Immortal being fade) it is near his throat and Bloom look at him with a dangerious look that got him sweating and he saw her right hand is glowing firey red that humming is be ready to be released and destroy it's target.**

 **"Apollo explain yourself. Why did you ruin a relationship that you probitioned to mess with and you should know that us Gods never mess with another couple. Tell us why?" Demanded Aphrodite with charmspeaking.**

 **"I couldn't help it because of Jackson got the prettest demigoddess that I ever seen and I wanted her myself. Plus, I found out that she wanted is fame from Percy and she never love him and she been sleeping with other mortal men so she won't get caught at camp half-blood. Also, I didn't care about that at all and I was very pissed that I couldn't get in other towns, cities, states and countries that got a lot of babes that need be mowed but no those damn shields are blocking them because 'they are part of different pantheon'! I do care about Percy as brother because of Annabeth's untrustworthness that got me don't care because she is mine and I'm going get her pregnant soon after this meeting! Finally, I'm not only one is mad about Jackson is getting all the girls. Am I right, Ares?" Said Apollo with a grin and that got Ares gone pale because everyone look at him dangeriously and he need to keep his mouth shut because he is now deep trouble cause Bloom's left hand glowing firey red as well.**

 **"Well brother, what we should do with them?" Ask Poseidon with stern and anger voice.**

 **Sigh "Let's pull a vote for remove Apollo and Ares from their throne and court to as minor gods and give Hades and Aphrodite their thrones back." Said Zeus as he raise his hand including 8 other hands as well.**

 **"You can't be serious! Artemis I'm your twin brother that you choose a boy over than your brother?!" Yelled Apollo as he still couldn't move because of the knife next to his neck.**

 **"You are no brother to me and Percy is a man not a boy. Plus, Percy is more than just a man that he is my future husband!" Said Artemis with pride in her voice.**

 **"Mine as well!" Said Hestia**

 **"Samehere as well!" Said Demeter.**

 **" I am as well!" Said Bloom.**

 **"That goes with me as well. Hepheastus I'm sorry but I knew you divorce me in secret but I wasn't worry about at all cause of Percy that he say that like girls with no make up nor sexy clothes and that day I fall in love him and I dump that idiot excuse of war god Ares. Please forgive me?" Ask Aphrodite as she saw Forge God with a smile and nodded his head that he forgive her and both Aprhodite and him hug each other for understanding and forgiveness.**

 **"Zeus, honey that I...I" Hera got intruped by Zeus put his up hand before she finishing of she trying to say.**

 **"I understand Hera that you divorce me awhile back after the Second Giant War in secret. Plus, I saw you was on a romantic date with Percy because I knew right then we're divorced and you want happiness that I can grant you that wish." Said Zeus with a smile on his face that made Hera first time in her immortal life squeal enjoyment and gave her ex husband a hug and kiss on the cheek for understanding.**

 **"Alright, Apollo and Ares you two are banished from Olympus for 200 years but twice a year on Summer Solace June 21st and Winter Solace December 21st for a meeting. And Aphrodite has her throne back and Hades will have his throne as well." Said Zeus as Aphrodite told Apollo get out of his throne and he did obey that his throne change from bright yellow to pink with hearts, doves and sea shells. Hades walk to Ares and order him move from his throne that Ares grudgingly move and his throne change from blood red to Oyx black with skeleton bones, jewels, gems and gold. When Apollo and Ares about to say something to everyone that make them scared but Bloom got them first.**

 **"Ares and Apollo don't even think about it join with Titians or Gaea because me and rest of Main Seven Pantheons will be watching you like hawk and Lady Chaos will be watching as well. Plus, Your Roman aspects will be remove from you and they will be join Greek Council because they be very loyal to Greek Gods and same on Roman Council." Said Bloom as she cast a very powerful spell on Apollo and Ares that cost them pain and their bodies split in two aspects that Roman Gods Apollo and Mars standing on the left and their roman thrones arise from the floor beside each other are next to Hepheastus: Roman Apollo's throne is bright yellow with the symbols of the sun, music and prophecies and Roman Mars's throne is red with symbols of the Roman Legion, wars and weapons.**

 **"Also, Ares and Apollo before you go that your Demigod children will adopted by your Roman aspects that you will take them away and tell them will lies. Same thing with the your unclaimed children in different states." Said Bloom as she narrow her eyes at Apollo and Ares that they were growling and sneering Bloom for she what did to them.**

 **"Bloom, you will pay for this that your familes won't be safe from us because we don't cared who you are and we make your life misterable." Said Greek Apollo.**

 **"Go ahead try because you have forgotten that just made enemies with Soul Society, Fairy World, Power Rangers, Komodians, Egytians, Asgardians, Magical Dimmension, Ect. So you better watch your backs at all cost because we will be BITING IT!" Said Bloom as she said that so many Iris Messages appeared that Show:**

 **14 Guard Squad Captain and Lieutentants standing in Squad 1 meeting room.**

 **John Von'Shorts, Timmy Turner, Wanda and Cosmo at Fairy World Castle.**

 **Jk, his wives Iris R. Queen and Nursa, Komodians Cregius and his wife Mekaelius, Male Raptor, Female Raptor, and rest of Warriors of Night and Day team and Komodians.**

 **Tommy Oliver with his and Athena's kids Emily, Melody and Olivia and all different Power Ranger teams**

 **All Egytian Gods, Sadie, Carter, Zia and Amos Kane were standing in the Egytian God Throne room with Ra sitting in his throne with a big smile on his face.**

 **Thor, Jane Frost, Avengers, Maria Hill, All Asgardians with All-Father Odin sitting on his throne with a frown on his face.**

 **Stella, Musa, Techna, Flora, Layla, Roxy, Selena, Daphne, Carolina, Micheal, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, Thron, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Heila, Mirta, Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Griffen, Saladin and rest of Alfea, Red Fountian and Cloud Tower and Domino and the Magical Great Beings.**

 **Uncle Chan, Jackie Chan and Jade Chan and the J team and Section 13**

 **and many other Pantheons that were listening everthing in the throne and that made Apollo and Ares pale like a ghost because they are in trouble and one thing they did is flash out without a word. All the Iris messages portals disappeared after that and it was quiet after they whiteness all Pantheons appeared and got them cold feet and cold sweat because they won't make enemies out of them.**

 **"Well, that was surprise wasn't it because I knew right then me and Athena going have a problem that I talk everyone about this and about the arrange marriage that is make allies to each other just something like this happens." Said Bloom.**

 **"So you are saying most of the arrange marriages are just uniting each other not for love?" Ask Poseidon with worried.**

 **"No, all of the girls of each pantheon that been watching and have a crush on Percy ever since he retreive Zeus's bolt, defeated arrgonent Ares, ect. Plus, Poseidon one of your wife Amphitrite's friend who is a naiad name Carrie just got permission from her and vistit me about get into marry Percy as well because she got a crush on him when he save her a love sick Marman that you know about Poseidon! Lastly, Percy's best friend Grover's wife Juniper is got one of her best friend name Tia that huge crush on Percy when he save her from that Battle of the Labyrinth and she heard from Carrie about the arrange marriage that she got hold of me to get in it as well. I know you going to ask how I know this is that Athena give us permission installed camaras here and there but don't worry we didn't put camara in you temples nor at the hunters camp." Said Bloom as she everyone sigh in releif about the camaras and other things as well.**

 **"Bloom, I give you permission to access to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter for the girls who are in the arrange marriage and Our Three eldest Sisters and my two Daughters Aphrodite and Artemis and Peresphone as well for the marriage and samething with other Goddesses that are in Greek/Roman Pantheon that got a crush on Percy Jackson. And as well with our mother Rhea as well because she got a crush on him to that she told us about it a while back after 2nd Titian war and after Percy's wish for the Titians who want is peace with us." Said Zeus.**

 **"Also I gave you permission to have Percy as your Champion and as your Fiance as well. Even permission for Naiads and Neieds and Mermaids as well." Said Peseidon with a big smile on his face because one thing on his mind that is he's going be Grandpa so many children that is going be a lot of Granddaughters and Grandsons.**

 **"Plus, my hunters is going to at Camp Half-Blood that Thalia, Pheobe and Atalanta do got crush on Percy as well because they keep it their selvies and only I know about it." Said Artemis as she look at Zeus permission leave that he gave her nod not just her but Hera, Aphrodite, Demeter and Hestia as well because the women flash out quickly after he gave them permission.**

 **"Samehere with me and Peresphone's daughter Melinoe the Goddess of Ghosts got a crush on Percy as well." Said Hades with a small smile his face that he is going be grandpa and uncle of a lot of Nieces and Nephews and Grandchildren as well.**

 **"Okay thank you for your support and I will be leaving now." Said Bloom as she teleport out of throne by the Dragon Fire's flame appear in front of her that she walk straight thru it and disappear with flame as well.**

 **"Well Father, Uncle H and Uncle P we are going to have a very big wedding that Percy is a very lucky man to marry more than one woman." Said Hermes with a smirk on his face.**

 **"Don't remind me!" Said Big Three together as all Gods laughing about and Imaigion a Very Giant Wedding with very giant wedding cake and Percy have to dance all of his wives on the dance floor.**

 **Oh man Percy is going faint after this because Bloom Sparks the Great Dragon and Princess of Domino and Tara King of Middleton who is friends with Kim and Ron Stoppable are going be two Alphas Wives and he going have more than 10 wives marrieed like 50. I could say this is Good Luck!**

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arrange Marriage**

 **Percy Jackson and The Olympians Multi-Crossover**

 **Chapter 2: The List of Percy's Future Wives that is Top Secret only your eyes can see!**

 **Do you know why Bloom said is was Top Secret of how many girls that got a crush on Percy and like be his wife instead of that bitch Annabeth. Well here is the list of them in different Pantheons and mortal women that is under Bloom's protection and few these girls are brought back to life by Lady Chaos. I know that there are Percabeth fans out there I'm sorry because I don't trust Annabeth at all cause of her Pride and being spoil brat that's one thing I hate.**

 **1\. Tara King (Kim Possible)**

 **2\. Bloom (Winx Club)**

 **3\. Natasha Romanoff (Avangers)**

 **4\. Stormy (Winx Club)**

 **5\. Artemis (PJO)**

 **6\. Hestia (PJO)**

 **7\. Flora (Winx Club)**

 **8\. Roxy (Winx Club)**

 **9\. Maria Hill (Avangers)**

 **10\. Icy (Winx Club)**

 **11\. Darcy (Winx Club)**

 **12\. Layla (Winx Club)**

 **13\. Mirta (Winx Club)**

 **14\. Carolina Prime (OC, Warriors of The Night and Day)**

 **15\. Michelle Draego (OC, Warriors of The Night and Day)**

 **16\. LeAnn Blue Dragon Fire Prime (She kept her deceased husband Black Hawk Prime last name because her husband is one of 13 Primes and same her daughter Carolina Prime. OC, Warriors of The Night and Day)**

 **17\. Natalie (OC, Warriors of The Night and Day)**

 **18\. Nae (OC, Warriors of The and Day)**

 **19\. Aqua ( Komodian, OC)**

 **20\. Demeter (PJO)**

 **21\. Aphrodite (PJO)**

 **22\. Hecate (PJO)**

 **23\. Persephone (PJO)**

 **24\. Bellona (PJO)**

 **25\. Lupa (PJO)**

 **26\. Middy Midnight Witch (OC, Warriors of The Night and Day)**

 **27\. Thalia (PJO)**

 **28\. Pheobe (PJO)**

 **29\. Atalanta (PJO)**

 **30\. Zoe (PJO)**

 **31\. Bianca (PJO)**

 **32\. Silena (PJO)**

 **33\. Clairsse (PJO)**

 **34\. Hylla (PJO)**

 **35\. Piper (PJO)**

 **36\. Drew (PJO)**

 **37\. Calypso (PJO)**

 **38\. Nyssa (PJO)**

 **39\. Carrie (PJO)**

 **40\. Tia (PJO)**

 **41\. Sif (Thor)**

 **42\. Sadie (Kane Chronicles)**

 **43\. Nephthys (Kane Chronicles)**

 **44\. Jade Chan (Jackie Chan's Adventure)**

 **45\. Jane (Twilight)**

 **46\. Kagura (Fruit Basket)**

 **47\. Ami (Sailor Moon)**

 **48\. Rei (Sailor Moon)**

 **49\. Moko (Sailor Moon)**

 **50\. Minako (Sailor Moon)**

 **51\. Soifon (Bleach)**

 **52\. Rangiku (Bleach)**

 **53\. Isane (Bleach)**

 **54\. Nemu (Bleach)**

 **55\. Kimberly Hart (MMPR)**

 **56\. Cassie Chan (PRSP)**

 **57\. Maya (PRLG)**

 **58\. Karone (PRLG)**

 **59\. Kelsey Winnslow (PRLR)**

 **60\. Taylor Earhardt (PRWF)**

 **61\. Alyssa Enrile (PRWF)**

 **62\. Princess Shayla (PRWF)**

 **63\. Tori Hanson (PRNS)**

 **64\. Kira Ford (PRDT)**

 **65\. Sydney Drew (PRSPD)**

 **67\. Z Delgado (PRSPD. Bloom use a time spell go in time to ask Doggy about Arrange Marriage to Z and Syd and the answer was yes because Syd's parents was arrange marriage to Percy Jackson because he is an Immortal in their time.)**

 **68\. Rose Ortiz (PROD)**

 **69\. Lily Chilman (PRJF)**

 **70\. Mia Watanabe (PRS)**

 **71\. Emma Goodall (PRMF)**

 **72\. Moana (Disney Movie Moana)**

 **73\. Leah (Twilight)**

 **74\. Rhea (PJO)**

 **75\. Leto (PJO)**

 **76\. Saya (Blood+)**

 **77\. Rayne (BloodRayne)**

 **78\. Elsa (Disney Movie Frozen)**

 **79\. Pan (DBZ)**

 **80\. Moll and Lora (Mothra's Guardans and Godzilla's Adopted daughters after Godzilla and Mothra got married.)**

 **You could say this that Poseidon, Sally, Paul and Zeus going be grandparents to a lot kids that can make you faint quickly and all the kids will be first half breeds of all different pantheons and they will give a choice of where to go train of their powers and abilties.**


End file.
